The Prophecy
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Set in 2013, A New breed of Demi gods have arrived at Camp half-blood,a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades at the center of a proficiency depicting the end of the world. Syoc


**I DO NOT OWN TH****E PERCY JACKSON BOOKS/MOVIES I OWN THIS STORY AND ITS MAIN CHARACTER ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOSE WHO SEND THEM**

* * *

**ON PERMANENT HIATUS: Loads of people have told me to read the books before writing the story which has put me OFF writing it period, i will keep all the OC's i have received in the event i decide to pick this story up  
**

* * *

**PLOT**

**Set in 2013, A New breed of Demi gods have arrived at Camp half-blood, with 1 son of Poseidon, 1 daughter of Zeus and 1 son of Hades at the center of a proficiency depicting the end of the world. Syoc... Cancelled **

* * *

**RULES**

**1) no Mary Sues/Gary Sues**

**2) powers must reflect their godly parent**

**3) The more detail the better (More of a suggestion for helping me write your character)**

**4) All submissions must be sent via PM all others will be rejected (Also have the name of your OC as the title of the PM)**

**5) My OC will be the only child of****Poseidon and there will only be 1 Daughter of Zeus and 1 son of Hades (no more children of these three) and my OC will be the youngest of the children of the big 3 but all must be 17**

* * *

**Name: a First, Middle and last name **

**Age: 16-20**

**Birth Month and Day:**

**Age they were when they got to the camp:**

**Nationality: **

**Godly Parent: **

**Family: Mother/Step-mother, Father/Step-father, brothers, sisters**

**Looks: eye colour, hair colour and style, skin tone, height and weight and Body type and features**

**Appearance: what they wear and any accessories. multiple outfits would be nice at least two to mix and match.**

**Armour: What kind of Armour do the have**

**Sleepwear:**

**Fancy Dress Wear:**

**Personality: be as detailed as possible**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws:**

**Weaknesses: It can be a drawback from their power or fears or something the love that could be used against them**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Powers: what powers if any they inherited from their godly parent**

**Skills: This refers to weapons training and speciality such as stealth, combat or Strategy.**

**Companion: What they look for in a companion for quests**

**what they think about Alex(My OC): how they get on with him and what he means to them**

**Pairing: Do you want Your OC ****paired, if yes then i will send you the form of your selected pairing so preference for a pairing choice would help. My OC is also an option**

* * *

******Here's my OC**

* * *

**Name: Alex miles  
**

**Age: 17**

******Birth Month and Day: February 10**

**Age they were when they got to the camp: 12**

**Nationality: Irish**

**Godly Parent: ****Poseidon **

**Family: His mother is Josephine Miles age 35  
**

**Looks: he has deep blue eyes, he has black hair with short sides long top spiked with blue tips, he has pale skin, stands 5 foot 10" weights 129 pounds, he has a lean body but toned swimmers build, strong jawline and a dimple chin**

**Appearance: he loves punk styles, he wears black jeans with a chain hanging from his belt, Purple and Black Vans checkered shoes, white socks, he wears a light blue T-shirt with 'Surfer Child' written on the front in Graffiti, a light blue cardigan hoodie, he has an Aquarius symbol Tattooed on his left wrist and ********Poseidon's Trident crest tattooed on his right wrist.**

**Armour: he wears a grey Breast plate and Greaves with ********Poseidon's trident logo in the center of the Chest on the Breast plate a Grey helmet with no horsehair plume.**

**Sleepwear: he sleeps in his boxers and used to walk around the camp in his boxers at night when he needed something but was told he had to put on Pyjama trousers for walking around the camp. **

**Fancy Dress Wear: he will wear a black suit with teal blue tie and Shirt with a teal blue handkerchief in the coat pocket**

**Personality: Alex is a sarcastic person who will always have a witty comeback, he is a good person though but likes to annoy people for the hell of it, he is a capable leader, he will always fall for the damsel in distress, he is smart, and not afraid of death, has a strong presence being a child of the big three, he struggles to listen to reason which lands him in trouble with Authority figures.**

**Strengths: strong leader, brave, smart and protective of people he cares about**

**Flaws: stubborn, Sarcastic, often immature about things**

**Weakness: quick to dehydrate so will often carry around a bottle of water, he will get reckless when people he cares for are in danger.**

**Likes: the Sea(Naturally), music, flirting with girls and sleeping**

**Dislikes: labour, dry heat, people disrespecting the ocean, Alcohol (Since he ****Dehydrates faster than most people reguardless)**

**Hobbies: swimming, shell and Shark teeth collecting**

**Powers: he has control over the water in ********Poseidon's domain**

**Skills: he is a skilled hand to hand brawler but lacks a good defence**

**Companion: someone who can think on their feet and have the skill to make up for his lack of defence**

**Pairing: yes single ladies he's available XP**

* * *

**Here is a Prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy **

* * *

it is February 10 1996, two men stand atop the Empire state building looking down through the rails, the one one the right turns to the other. "The first part of the Prophecy has come to pass" he begins in a dim tone "A child born from each of the big three in the same era will lead to the destruction of Humankind" he says "With your son's birth you could doom us all" he finishes with a glare.

"Zeus my son is barely an hour old and you already see him as a threat yet your daughter is so innocent?" the other man asks "The second part of that Prophecy refers to the age of 20 where they may side with the Titans and over throw the absent parents" he adds "So who could resist becoming the new king or queen in this case of the gods" he finishes.

"Watch your words Poseidon" Zeus says threateningly "we are at peace for now but if a war should break out being my brother wont spare you from my wrath" he adds arrogantly. "My Daughter and Hades son are both older which means your child has the highest likelihood of being the one"

Poseidon grabs Zeus by the collar of his shirt "If you touch him i will give you the fight of you life!" he says oozing with rage Zeus breaks free and glares "Let them grow and learn together" Poseidon's voice has calmed "The Prophecy doesn't say what exactly happens only what might happen" he adds and Zeus points to an Elevator which opens revealing a golden entrance.

"Return to the sea brother the rules affect us to aswell as the rest of the gods of Olympus" Zeus says walking to the elevator "I will make my decision on your son's 20th birthday" he begins "If any of our Children show any signs of following the Prophecy then i will send them to the depths of Tartarus" he finishes as the Elevator closes.

Poseidon looks off into the distance _"Forgive me Josephine...Alex i will watch over you both always"_ he thinks walking to the other elevator. once the doors close and he is gone from the roof a dark fog descends on where the two gods where talking "Foolish brothers...we all know that the Prophecy will be the key to my rise to power" the voice comes from the fog and gives a dark chuckle before vanishing.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well heres my first attempt at a story like this**

**I haven't read the books so this will be based on the movies but if you have read them could you give me some examples of quests they've done?**

**Otherwise keep an eye out as i will update when i can**

* * *

_**Peace**_

_**~DoTheBartman**_


End file.
